


Don't Fear the Reaper

by avecodysatanas



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Canon, American Horror Story References, Car Sex, F/M, First Time, Human Sacrifice, Porn With Plot, Sacrifice, Sex in a Car, Smut, Young Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avecodysatanas/pseuds/avecodysatanas
Summary: instead of Ms. Mead going to get the girl to sacrifice in episode 6, Michael is the one who finds the girl to sacrifice, and smut ensues in the car.





	Don't Fear the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> *lightly* based on the song (Don't Fear) the Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult. This does have a plot, but also a lot of smut. I'm not very good at writing smut, so I apologise in advance if this is terrible.

Aryanna was stuck at the old bus stop, waiting for the next bus to take her back into town. It could take up to two hours for the next bus to come, for she was on the outskirts of the town, where there were few houses. Her phone was dead, and there was no pay phone in sight. She had been driving around in her now ex-boyfriend’s car, when they had gotten into a fight. He would start criticizing her about something she was wearing, she would retaliate. It would be a comment about how she looked ugly, like an old lady. It happened all the time. She wore sweaters and went to bed by ten o’clock, and that wasn’t ok with him. He wanted a girl that wore skirts that were all too short, and went down on him every day. He could have that if he wanted to, but that wasn’t her. Aryanna was done with his comments. She broke up with him, which sent him into a fit of rage. He kicked her out of his car, leaving her in the pouring rain, in the dark, with mud all over her clothes.

Still sitting in the shelter of the beat up bus station, laid down and curled into a ball, trying to retain any trace of heat her body still had. Today it had been especially foggy and cold. It wasn’t one of those cozy, calming foggy nights, but rather the night where the fog created a blanket of mystery and suspense over the city, like something big was about to take place. 

She closed her eyes, when all of a sudden she could sense a bright light from under them. Her eyes snapped open, looking in the distance to see where the light was coming from. She thought it may have been the bus, but instead she found a boy with an umbrella standing next to a car, with a hand held out to her. He was tall with strawberry blonde hair that fell in messy curls around his head. He had bright blue eyes that could still be seen in the dark of the storm. He was wearing a black turtleneck, black skinny jeans, and black pointed boots. He was incredibly attractive. He had a welcoming smile as he extended his hand to her, but she could tell there was more to him.

“Who are you?” Aryanna asked, pushing herself up to sit on the uncomfortable bench.  
“My name is Michael. I saw you sitting here by yourself, and you looked like you needed some help, so I decided to pull over. What happened to you?” Michael asked  
“Well, I just dumped-” She started, but Michael interrupted her.  
“Wait before you tell me, let’s get you into the warm car.” He said. He helped her up from the bench and into the car. She sat down in the seat, happy to feel some of the heat returning to her body. Michael shut her door, putting the umbrella away and returning to the driver’s seat. He started the car, asking for her address, so he could take her home.  
“It’s quite far from where we are, I’m sorry.” She said.  
“It’s ok. I’m not far from where you are either.”  
He started driving, the pair sitting in silence for a few minutes. “So, start again, how did you end up so far from the city?” Michael asked.  
“Well, long story short, I dumped my boyfriend. He was saying how he hates my clothing, and how all I wear is sweaters and overalls. He wants somebody who wears really revealing stuff and fucks him whenever he wants. Which is fine, but that’s not me. So, I finally broke up with him. That didn’t make him happy, so he kicked me out of his car, and that’s how I ended up at the bus station.”  
“Well, he sounds like a real dick. I’m sorry that happened to you. If it makes you feel any better, I think your sweater is quite cute.” Michael winked.  
She blushed. “Thanks.”

Michael flicked on the radio to a station that was playing 70’s and 80’s music. The two talked, becoming fast friends. They were having a great time, until they heard the engine sputtering.  
“Shit, I have to pull over.” Michael said. He pulled into the breakdown lane right before the car stopped. The radio and heat still worked, but everything else was dead. Michael called a tow truck, but the look on his face when he hung up the call didn’t reveal anything good.  
“I’m sorry about this. I know you really want to be home, but the tow truck won’t be here for a couple of hours.” Michael frowned.  
“It’s ok, at least we have music and heat. I have great company too.” She smiled.  
Michael smiled back at her, leaning forward to kiss her. She backed up, surprised by his sudden moves.  
“Don’t be afraid. Come on, I won’t do anything you don’t want.” He said, placing his lips on hers.  
Aryanna kissed him back, unable to escape the pull he had on her. His lips were soft as she kissed him harder. Michael pulled her onto his lap, kissing her again. She closed the space between them, taking his bottom lip in between her teeth. He was intoxicating, and she couldn’t get enough of him. She started to grind on him, feeling the evident bulge start to form in his pants. He moaned, breaking the kiss to help her shed her clothes. She helped return the favor, until they were both in just their underwear. Michael put the seat back so the two were more comfortable. He leaned forward to her chest, and started to suck on her left nipple, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. He took the second one in his fingers, pinching to stimulate it. She moaned, arching her back and starting to grind on him again. This caused Michael to moan around her nipple, the sensation making her shiver.

She was growing impatient. She pushed him back, removing his cock from his underwear. His dick was longer than she expected. It was long and thick, pre cum protruding from the tip. She pumped it a few times, earning a moan from Michael.  
“Please…” She whined, growing impatient.  
“What do you want, Baby. I can’t hear you.” He teased, brushing his tip across her folds.  
She moaned. “Please fuck me, Michael.”  
“As you wish.” He smiled, pushing his cock into her.  
He gave her time to adjust before pushing in all the way. He filled her completely, hitting the right spot with every thrust. Their moans filled the car as “Don’t Fear the Reaper” by Blue Oyster Cult softly played from the speakers of the car. The fog from their pleasure mixed with the fog from the rain on the windows, more forming the more he thrusted into her.  
The way he filled her up was like nothing she had ever felt before. They were both getting close, for the bundle of nerves was building up in her stomach as she clenched around him. He moaned at the feeling, pushing into her faster and harder.  
“Michael, I’m close” She whined.  
“So am I, baby. Just wait, I want to come together.” He said, bringing him thumb down to rub her clit, stimulating her even further.  
His thrusts were becoming messier. “Ok, you can come.”  
She moaned, screaming his name as she came. He released his seed into her, grunting. As she came, she felt herself growing sleepy. Then, she noticed a sharp feeling in her neck. Michael had drugged her. She tried to scream, but the overwhelming sleepiness didn’t allow her to.  
“Don’t be afraid.” Michael said. That was the last thing she heard before passing out. 

Michael pulled out of her, laying her lifeless body on the seat next to him. He put his clothes back on, starting the car that was now good as new. He picked up his phone, calling Mrs. Mead.  
“I found someone. I’ll be back soon.” He smiled, looking over at her ruined, limp body. Michael had just shed the last of his innocence. He was ready to make his father proud.  
“Wonderful, Michael. We’ll be waiting for you.” Mrs. Mead said as Michael hung up the phone. Michael started driving, making his way back to the house.

Aryanna woke up on a table in an unfamiliar house, the only thing she knew being Michael. She tried screaming, but the tape around her mouth was restraining her.  
Michael walked up to her, wearing a suit and black cape. He caressed her face, looking down at her lovingly. “Come on, Baby. It’s ok, don’t fear the reaper.” 

She screamed as she felt the metal come down into her stomach, killing her on the spot.

Aryanna, had met the antichrist, the reaper.


End file.
